


The World Ends With Us

by Leonidas1754



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Basically various roles are swapped and it's just the end of the game, Endgame, Gen, I didn't rewrite the whole thing, I don't really know how to tag this one, Roleswap, Spoilers, Spoilers everywhere really, composer Neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Somewhere out there, there's a universe where all of their roles in this long game are utterly turned on their heads. Of course, with limitless possibilities, there's some world out there where Neku is the Composer and Joshua is his Proxy. The end of their game isn't exactly any less stressful than the other way around.





	The World Ends With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Compser/Week 2 Partner: Neku  
> Protag: Josh  
> Producer: Shiki  
> Week 1 Partner: Eri  
> Gets Erased w1d4: Beat  
> Becomes Reaper/Week 3 Partner: Rhyme
> 
> This of course isn't a rewrite of the whole game, it's just the final scenes with the confrontation and the final monologue, that sort of thing. I've had this in my documents for a good while, it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it!

Joshua’s hands shook, the steel handle of the gun freezing in his hands. Neku wanted him to shoot. Neku, who’d gotten silently flustered when he’d flirted, who’d challenged him every day of their week together, every call he'd made. Neku, who’d supposedly given up his life to save him at the end of the second week. Joshua’s mind was reeling, but he had no time to think as the Composer continued to count down, pointing his own gun at Joshua. All Joshua knew was that if he wanted to save Shibuya, to save Eri and Rhyme and Beat, he’d have to shoot. But could he do it? Was it even what Neku wanted him to do?

Time seemed to slow and his gaze darted to the others in the room. Eri, who taught him to accept others again, looking desperately confused. Rhyme, who showed him how far pure determination could take you, looking solemn. Beat, who proved love for someone, even if you didn’t remember them, could make all the difference in the world, still just a small wolf noise with narrowed eyes.

Shiki, who’d helped him so much, clutching her stuffed cat as her gaze darted between the two.

Could he do this? He’d been playing exactly how Neku had wanted him to the whole time, and had this happened near the start, he still wasn't sure he'd pull the trigger, but for very different reasons. Now, he wasn’t sure how he was even holding the gun.

And Neku just continued counting, holding his gaze steady. Joshua suddenly wondered why he wore those headphones all the time, if whatever music he was playing drowned out any guilt he might have. Not like it really mattered, not anymore.

“Four… Three… Two…”

Could he really do this? Could Joshua shoot the boy who became his friend despite all odds?

“One.”

Joshua’s eyes snapped shut as a shot rang out, and suddenly everything was silent.

“Well well, you really did it.”

His eyes flew open and saw Neku holding the gun at his side in one hand and suspending the bullet in midair with the other.

Joshua swallowed thickly. “You didn’t shoot.”

“Didn’t plan to, unless you didn’t. If I did, you really would be gone.”

“But, you wanted me to shoot you…”

“I said I wanted you to shoot. Good to know you were willing to kill me if it meant saving everything, though,” Neku responded, regarding as if he were a particularly interesting test subject. Before Joshua could respond, though, the Composer let the bullet fall and raised his arm again. The room filled with bright light, and suddenly Joshua found himself lying yet again in Scramble Crossing. He shakily got to his feet, not sure if he’d won or he’d just fallen into another game. And before he could stop it, the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

“Neku…” Shiki began, but trailed off, not sure of what to say.

The Composer stood, gazing at the bullet on the floor. “… Well what do you know. Looks like there’s a little fire left in this place after all.”

Without another word, he picked up the bullet and put it in his pocket. Then he turned and walked away, leaving the Producer to scramble after him, calling his name.

* * *

“Same places, same crowds. Shibuya’s just as noisy as ever, isn’t it? Any way you look at it though, I don’t think I can forgive you yet. I may not let it show, but… Those three weeks were the greatest challenge I’ve ever faced. Forced to learn about others, and being deceived by those I thought I’d known well… Finding out the places I thought we’re cold and dark and lonely weren’t any of those things at all. I’m happy to have met you and the others. You made me learn things I would’ve otherwise stubbornly pushed aside. ‘Trust your partner.’ I did, and still do. I won’t forgive you, not yet, but I trust you. Shibuya’s still here, after all, and my world is bigger and brighter than ever. Speaking of which, our friends are having a little party at A-East. Any chance you could make it…?"


End file.
